Amores de verdad
by AMORQUIQUIO
Summary: Kikyou sufrirá una deliberada decepción por parte de su concubino: Naraku Palacios, que es un hombre empresario multitrillonario que ha estado manteniendo relaciones fuera de su matrimonio legitimo.
1. Osita

Discleimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa y esquisita Romiko Tankahashi.

La mañana comienza con una bellísima y hermosa mujer, de tez blanca como la leche, que siempre la cuidaba con muchos tratamientos y cremas de belleza, ya que su hombre se la compraba. Su cabello era tan largo, suave y brillante y liso como una calle recién pavimentada, era hermosa.

Abrió muy lentamente sus hermosos y grandes ojos color chocolate fondon, y vio a su lado el hombre con el que se había unido en matrimonio sagrado y legítimo, después de una noche de haber copulado lo despertó y dijo:

-Buenos días queridísimo esposo Naraku Palacios- decía mientras movía un dedito en su masculino y con algunos pelos en su pecho varonil.

-Buenos días mi pequeña osita de cholate.

Después de haberse cambiado de ropa, fueron a la cocina por un rico y balanceado desayuno que ayudaría a empezar su maravilloso y perfecto día.

-Hola papi ¿cómo estás papi?-habló una hermosa chica que había salido de las entrañas de Kikyou entrañas, era su hija y única y legítima de la familia Palacios. Ella tenía una piel más blanca que la de su madre, tenía unos ojos azules zafiro, que cualquiese que se atrevise a verla caía profundamente enamorada de ella. Tenía un pelo negro azabeche que le llegaba a los tobillos, su cuerpo… Oh, su cuerpo, era como tallado por mil hombres. Un cuerpo al que todos envidiaban, tenía unos grandes e impresionantes pechos que salían de su cuerpo. Unas caderas muy sexuales y una cintura de diosa. Y su nombre era: Yesenia.

Estaba ella comiendo unos huevos estrellados con tocino y frijoles a un lado, además de que tenía una bowl de frutas con yogurt de durazno, además de unos hot cakes con miel de maple, además de un platón de sereal, además de un rico jugo de naranja recién exprimido por su mayordono Estebas, además tenía un café-moka a un lado.

-Hola mi hermosa pricesita- afirmó Naraku.

-¡Hola papá!- dijo un pequeño e infantil niño, era Shippou.

-Hola hijo Shippou.

-Oye papi, ¿mañana podrás ir a mi escuela para la nueva obra que se presentará? ¡yo seré la principal!

-Oh, lo siento hija, pero tengo que trabajar mañana horas extras, lo siento. Bueno, ya me voy a la maquiladora, ¡mañana pronto! De verdad lo siento.

-Adios papa- dijo Shippou.

La hija se sintió fracasada y se fue corriendo a su cuarto llorando mucho.

Al día siguiente fue su obra, ella salió de princesa y no la vio su papá. Luego dijo:

-Bueno, iré a ver a mi papá a ver qué está haciendo en su trabajo.

Y luego fue al trabajo de su papá a ver qué estaba haciendo en su trabajo.

Luego se metió a su oficina y se encontró a su papa besando a Aome.


	2. Nuevo amor

Discleimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa y esquisita Romiko Tankahashi (aish me gusdtaría que fueran mios miooos).

Luego la hija pita fuerte y con energía:

-¡Papáaaaaaaaaa!

Y Naraku se desvía de Aome y le dice, le dice

-Puedo explicarlo.-dijo.

-¡No! No me expongas nada-y se va corriendo.

-¡Hija! ¡No le señales a tu madre!

Al día siguiente Kikyo se entera la verdad y llega Naraku.

-¡Hola querida!

¡Snaaaap!

-Shippou ve la esena y llora.

Le da una tremenda cacheta al condenadote (jiji se lo merecía).

-¡Querida, yo non fui!

-¡Cloro que fuiste tú desgraciado! Mi hija contó lo todo.

-Entones Kikyo se fue corriendo a su casa.

-Mientras tonto:

-Naraku se quedo viendo con Ahome el partido del Necaxa contra Tecos, en su patalla de plasma plana.

-Ohh querido, yo quiero ver la hora pico-ahome le dijo.

-Perate, horita que se acabe el juego, plis.

Naraku era fan del Necaxa y el cruz atlánte, tenia su camisa ortografía por cuautemoc blanco y el piojo (busetich fue despedido :c)

Luego kikyo siguió marchando por la vereda, y luego se tropezó de pies con Seshoumaru, y luego se enamoraron de ojos.

Y dijo:

-¿Quién eres tú?

-¿Yo me llamo Seshoumaru-sama? También me dicen amo bonito a wiwi, soy cuatrillonario pero tengo un humilde y hostentoso puesto de tacos llamado los Tres gordos, están muy riquisimoss, ay de de arina, chistorra, suadero, de buche, de maíz de moronga, de pastor,de tripa, moronga, nana, tu jefa, le la paso te la presto y de mmmm… eso.

Y kikyo bokiabierta porque era un ombre humilde pero muy muy millonario y se enamoró obsesivamente de él y para siempre por el día de hoy y para todos los días que seguían después de ese día.

Salieron en una cita a ciegas y seshoumaru nunca jamas dejaba de hablar de tacos, era su vida y su pansion, su enorme y minúscula mansión olia a tacos, porque siempre habías tacos por doquier: abajo del sofá, abajo del silla, debajo del vestido y la cobija estaba hecha de tortilla de maíz.

NAraku despues de ver el partido de Necaxa que terminó 7-0 a favor de tecos, NAraku inició a maldecir a Ahome porque le dolía la cabeza:

-¡por qué me besastes!-murmuró a gritos Naraku Palacios, el hombre trillonario que era avaro y embustero y engaño a su esposa con una golfa.

-Tú fistes el que me besó, mentecato imbécil, ahora me tendrás que mantener.

-¡Demonios!-maldijo Naraku, ahora sí extraña a su esposa, ¿verdad? ¡viejo zorro!


	3. Episodio 3: La cataclismo del señ

**Discleimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de la maravillosa y esquisita Romiko Tankahashi.**

Y Luego Yenira bajó y fue al carro, la chica que practicaba todos los deportes que esistian porque le enseñó su nana Yamira y que tenía unos pechos talla D.

-Hoyou, llévame al Titi blus.

-¿A dónde la llevo? WOOH usted es hermosa, mmmmmm.

-¿Y usted quién es usted? ¿qué pasó con Jaime?-preguntó la chica enfadada.

-Yo soy el hijo de Jaime, me llamo Hoyou Asecas.

-Ahhh…-puso cara de tonta enamorada.

Mientras tanto, el señor Villanueva fue a su banco, para ver cómo iban las finanzas y las economías.

-Dígame López, ¿cómo van esas acciones? ¿subieron o bajaron?-dijo Naraku mientras se rascaba la barbilla así como que pensativo.

-Señor, ha bajado el IPC de los inventarios, porque el rendimiento tiene impuestos al consumo marginales.

-¡Quéeee!-gritó escupiendo su café con azúcar y leche- ¿cómo puede ser eso posible? ¿Calculó bien el impuesto sobre renta?

-Por supuesto, y de hecho, Dou Jones fue al banco de México y pidió un préstamo en dólares y modificó las bandas cambiarias y las reservas de liquides aumentaron porque Estándar and poors estaba de mal humor.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Esto no puede ser posible! ¿sabe lo que significa Lopez? Que muy pronto quedaremos en la quiebra ¡y no podré mantener a mis dos esposas!

Y mientras tanto, con Kikyo y Sheshoumaru.


End file.
